Going to get married
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: Ayeka has been living with tenchi for thirty years so one night she is in Tenchi's room talking about getting married so they sneak out of the house with ryoko knowing their getting married


**Going to get married**

**Summary: Ayeka has been living with Tenchi for thirty years so one night she is in Tenchi's room talking about getting married so they sneak out of the house without Ryoko knowing their getting married.**

**I want Ayeka and Tenchi get married, their my favorite couple from the show.**

**I don't own Tenchi Muyo**

* * *

**-Tenchi's room-**

"**Tenchi, I want to marry you." said Ayeka lying on the bed next to Tenchi**

"**me too, Ayeka, maybe we can sneak outside tonight and get married." said Tenchi lying on the bed next to Ayeka.**

"**well after everyone goes to bed let's sneak out and do it." said Ayeka**

"**everyone goes to bed in ten minutes but what about Ryoko?" asked Tenchi**

"**she knows we're dating so she doesn't care anymore." said Ayeka**

"**yeah." said Tenchi**

* * *

**-Tenchi's room- -Ten Minutes Later-**

"**Ayeka, Tenchi, everyone is going to bed." said Sasami**

"**thanks Sasami." said Ayeka**

"**welcome." said Sasami.**

**Ayeka and Tecnhi both smiled and both got up and climbed through the window.**

**They walked all the way to the city and they went to found a church.**

"**we made it." said Ayeka.**

"**let's go found a church and get married." said Tenchi**

"**all right." said Ayeka**

**They looked for a church for twenty minutes until they found one.**

"**look there's one." said Ayeka**

"**let's go inside." said Tenchi**

**They both walked up to the church, went inside and found a priest prying.**

**The priest saw them and he stopped prying.**

**The priest walked up to both of them**

"**what can I do for you, my children?" asked the priest**

"**father, we like to get married." said Tenchi**

"**well you two have the rings?" asked the priest**

"**yes." said both Ayeka and Tenchi showing the rings to the priest**

"**very well, please follow me." said the priest**

**Ayeka and Tenchi followed the priest**

"**what are your names first?" asked the priest**

"**Ayeka Jurai." said Ayeka**

"**Tenchi Misaki." said Tenchi.**

"**thank you now we shall begin the ceremony." said the priest**

* * *

**-The Church- -Ten Minutes Later-**

"**we are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together." said the priest**

**Tenchi and Ayeka smiled at each other.**

"**do you Tenchi take this woman to be your happy wife for have to hold til death do you part." said the priest**

"**I do." said Tenchi putting the ring on Ayeka's middle finger.**

**Ayeka smiled at Tenchi**

"**and do you Ayeka take this man to be your happy husband for have to hold til death do you part." said the priest**

"**I do." said Ayeka putting the ring on Tenchi's middle finger.**

**Tenchi smiled at Ayeka.**

"**and now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the priest.**

**Tenchi kissed Ayeka on the lips.**

"**I wished you have many happy years together." said the priest**

"**thank you Father." said Tenchi**

**Ayeka hugged Tenchi**

"**your welcome, my children." said the priest**

**Ayeka and Tenchi both lifted the church holding hands together.**

"_**they were a lovely couple."**_** thought the priest**

"**so where do you want to go on our honeymoon." said Tenchi**

"**maybe Paris." said Ayeka**

"**all right let's go then." said Tenchi**

**So Tenchi and Ayeka went on their honeymoon**

**But they didn't realized that Ryoko was watching them from a distance**

**Ryoko was angry at them**

"_**that little bitch you will pay for this, I knew that they were going out but I didn't know they were going to get married in secret."**_** thought Ryoko**

**Then Ryoko got a idea and smiled.**

"_**I shall tell everyone about their marriage." thought Ryoko**_

_**Ryoko got up and disappeared and went back home to tell everyone that Ayeka and Tenchi get married.**_

_**The End**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ayeka is my favorite character from Tenchi Muyo**_


End file.
